Housemates 2
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: Kai meet Bellatrix, she’s loud, stubborn and very proud. Bellatrix meet Kai, he’s stubborn, arrogant and impassive. Meet your housemate. She studies media and he studies business. What happens when all his friends befriend her?…total chaos.
1. Chapter 1

A similar story to my Housemates one but with a different plot (hopefully) and a different OC. I hope you enjoy because I was seriously considering revising Housemates but I couldn't really be bothered.

**Chapter one**

She flipped through the newspaper quickly and came to the personal ads section. Her brown eyes skimmed over the page and she found what she was looking for, it was raining outside and she was only in a phone booth with a suitcase squished into the corner. It was difficult to hear anything the person on the other end was saying, "Hi! I'm wonderin' bout' that ad in the newspaper, the one bout' wanting a roommate that could help with bills and whatnot!" She yelled closing her eyes and jumping as lightening illuminated the dark sky.

"Can you stop yelling please," the voice on the other end sounded bitter and Bellatrix flinched at the tone.

"Terribly sorry but it's thunderin' n' lightenin' out here," she said a bit softly this time, her hair was clinging to her face as the water droplets ran off her nose and chin.

"Why the hell are you outside?" the voice asked incredulous.

"Just for the bleedin' heck of it," Bellatrix snapped feeling irritated that the person on the other line was wasting time, "listen mate alright, it's cold, it's stormin' and I have no place to stay, what's happenin' with this roommate business?" she asked fiddling around in her pocket for some extra change and putting them in the phone.

"Can you pay bills? Do you even have a job?"

"I'm rich, I'll tell ya' that alright, now can I come or what?" She was really getting frustrated, she was cold and was terrified of lightening, "come on mate its cold and I hate storms."

"Where are you?" It was someone on the phone now, a much kinder person, "don't walk here or anything we'll come pick you up."

"A phone booth on the corner of…" she glanced up and squinted her eyes to look at the street sign, "Christie Avenue," she said and then she heard a click meaning the end of her call. "What no!" she cried digging through her soggy pockets and pulling out lolly wrappers and everything that wasn't money. Finding no spare change she muttered curses under her breath and sat down on the bottom of the phone booth. Ten minutes later she had jumped about a foot in the air when someone went banging on the glass; it was a black haired boy, a very handsome black haired boy at that. "Can I help you?" she asked edgily, her brown eyes distrusting.

"You the girl that called about the house?" he asked trying to wipe his wet hair from his face.

"Yes…"

"Then come on," he leaned down and picked up the bludging suitcase, "I'm Ray Kon one of the friends of Kai Hiwatari, the guy you're staying with.

"Bellatrix Craig," she replied following him to a blue car, she looked to the sky and whimpered as she waited for Ray to unlock the car.

"Afraid of a lighting and thunder?" he asked as he noticed her staring up at the sky through the window of the car.

"Bad memories," Bellatrix closed her eyes at the loud bang from the sky and shook her head, "I'm terribly sorry about havin' you to come out at this hour, with the storm and such." She said softly, "I didn't really plan on it, I was plannin' on calling tomorrow but there was a…change of plans you could say."

"It's quite alright I just finished work when I received the call, hey you're not from around here are you?" Ray took a sidewards glance at her as he drove towards his friend's house, soon he noticed her shiver so he turned the heat up and smiled. "Your accent of the way you don't say the end of a word, it seems like you're not from around here."

"I've been livin' here since I was born; I just speak differently than most people." Bellatrix shrugged and ran her fingers through her black hair, "I really do appreciate this."

"It's quite alright picking up women for my friends, it's a normal routine of mine," he smiled pleasantly and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "my friend made you sound so much ruder."

"I happen to get rude when I'm in a particular mood," she sent her brown eyes at him and then took in his full appearance. He was tall and muscular not thin like most guys she knew, he had long black hair tied loosely in a ponytail and bright amber eyes, almost catlike in the sense that they stood out clearly in the dark. From what she could see he was Asian with tan skin, probably from all the working out he did in the sun.

"I don't appreciate being studied you know," he said wryly.

"Sorry, just wanted to get a closer look so I knew what to tell the FBI if you're really a kidnapper." He smirked and shrugged and Bellatrix just smiled looking out of the window.

"Here we are," he said pulling up into the driveway where two cars were also. Bellatrix took her bags and got out of the car closing the door softly, "this is Kai Hiwatari's house where you'll be living so get used to it because it's pretty big."

"Seen bigger," she mumbled walking up the stairs with her suitcase clutched in her hand. Ray shrugged and opened the door revealing a large foyer area where the main staircase was, the walls were a light cream colour and the tiles in the foyer a dark blue, a mirror stood opposite her with a table underneath which was laden with keys and letters, a coat rack to the side and a heap of shoes underneath.

"Guys she's here," Bellatrix turned around and faced the group of boys as they watched her curiously, "this is Bellatrix Craig from the phone booth."

A blue haired boy and a blonde boy ran forwards and started introducing themselves to the wary eighteen year old. "I'm Tyson Granger and this is Max Tate my accomplice, I wish you luck in your attempt to live with Kai Hiwatari." He said excitedly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards another blue haired boy, "this is Kai and that one there is Kenny but we just call him Chief."

Bellatrix's eyes roamed over the blue haired boy that was still holding her hand, he wasn't as tall at Ray but still tall none the less. His hair was also long, tied in a pony tail and hidden beneath a baseball cap; his eyes were brown with a hint of red.

The blonde was as tall as Tyson with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he had freckles running over his nose and a bright smile on his face, something about him made her feel cheery and more at ease.

Chief was the shortest; he seemed to be the more mature one, at least other then the Kai guy. He had ruffled auburn hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses, he was the only one wearing a buttoned up shirt which wasn't tucked into his pants but his tie was undone and hanging loosely around his neck.

The guy beside him was Kai, the guy she would be living with, the guy she was talking on the phone with. He was rather tall and foreboding for lack of a better word. He had two toned blue hair, messy and longish. Behind the blue bangs that he kept blowing out of his face were his mahogany eyes, dark and empty, to Bellatrix he didn't seem like a very nice guy.

"Hello, sorry about everythin' and such but…I really do appreciate it," Kai snorted and turned away leaving Bellatrix glaring spitefully at his back. "Well you're a lovely bunch of sunshine and rainbows," she said and then turned to Tyson and tilted her head, "so…Tyson is there a place for me to dry up and shower maybe?"

"Yea sure, before that though we'll show you your room," he grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs to an almost empty room; it had a bed, wardrobe and desk nothing much but just that.

Bellatrix tsked and mumbled something about the room needing some homey touches, "thanks, I'll um…come down if I feel like it." She shrugged and smiled and turned towards the bathroom opposite her room.

"Alright then, we'll be here the whole night just so you know!" He called out to her retreating back, he saw her nod her head and left with Max where he could continue his game of Tekken with his friends.

Sighing Bellatrix locked the door and turned on the shower, she looked dreadful and her arm was in so much pain. "Bloody hell," she murmured as she inspected the damage to her arm, "next time mum why don't you just chuck a frickin' knife instead," she carefully stripped and stepped in the shower allowing the warm water to wash away the dry blood on her arm.

After her shower she went to the end table in the hall where she noticed a phone, dialling in her brother's number she leaned against the wall playing with her wet locks. "Hello Peter, listen do you think tomorrow mornin' you could drop off my belongin's please, I'd really appreciate it." She sounded so hopeful, her brother was her last hope if he wouldn't do this she would have to step back into her mother's house and get her things while her mother hammered on about something or other. "You will, oh Peter I love you thankyou so much, I'm at number eight Hollows Lane."

Putting the phone down she soon retreated back to her room where she started unpacking the little belongings that she had packed with her. Her arm was bandaged in some cloth she found in the cupboard but it still stung every time she moved it. "Hey what happened to your arm?" turning around she greeted Max.

"Oh it's nothing Max..." he nodded his head smiling that it was indeed his name and stepped in the room and lifted the arm to his blue eyes.

"You were cut," he said peeking under the bandages, "this bandage is insufficient did you clean it? Oh don't answer that you just had a shower, follow me I just came back from my classes an hour ago," he pushed her out of her room and walked her to the lounge which had the couches pulled out and clothes scattered everywhere. "Our weekly sleepovers," he said nodding at the mess, "sorry about it."

"Quite alright," Bellatrix replied looking amused at Tyson who was glaring heavily at the wall while he was on the phone. She noticed Kai lying on the couch holding a book in his left hand while his right arm was slung over his head. Ray was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch lazily as he watched something on the television and Kenny was on his laptop. Ray then looked up in interest and watched as Max made her sit on the arm rest of the couch, which was greatly aggravating Kai.

Max then busied himself with his bag and pulled out some real bandages, "that's quite a nasty cut," he noticed as he pulled off the old bandages and started wrapping it up again but this time properly and expertly.

"Your studyin' to be a nurse, aren't you?" Bellatrix could tell at the books slipping out of his bag.

"Yea, do you go uni or do you have a job?" Max asked leaning back and admiring his work.

"Yea, I'm doin' Media studies and I have a job on the radio, DJ Trix," Bella shrugged and looked her arm over, "thanks Max," she smiled and stood up and jumped back instantly as Tyson's face popped up. "Ah…hi?"

"I never knew DJ Trix was a girl and you!" he smiled and then started complimenting her wonderful choice of music.

"Thanks…really Tyson…but half the time you're just pushin' a button and sayin' thin's like 'and comin' in at twenty one in the Top Forty Countdown When I'm Gone by Eminem.' Our radio station is all done by students at the University there is no adult apart from our teacher."

"So that means we kind of like walk past you everyday because we go to that uni." Ray piped up looking over at her.

"I guess but I might get goin' you now, I'm a bit tired." She smiled at them and made her exit through the double doors, sighing she jumped on her bed exhausted and instantly fell asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This I think is going to be much more different then my original Housemates story but that's what I'm trying for. Hope you enjoy and ideas are welcome and review please it'd mean a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

Two beeps and instantly Bellatrix sat up in bed looking around her new bedroom, looking out the window she noticed it was still storming outside. "Kai electricity is off," she stood up and walked out of her room not liking how there was no electricity and that there was a storm. The blanket was trailing after her half wrapped around her body as she walked trying to find her way off the second floor.

"I'll go fix it," it was Ray's tired voice and suddenly a light was turned on downstairs illuminating the foyer where she was currently heading towards. "Oh my god who's that!" he cried flicking the flashlight up and blinding Bellatrix. "Oh are you alright?" he asked holding a hand which she couldn't exactly get to due to the blanket.

Bellatrix grunted in reply not being able to find her voice that early in the morning. Ray turned the light into the lounge where Max was sitting up curiously his sleeping bag slipping to his waist, Kenny was growling at his laptop, Kai was closing some book and Tyson was asleep, they didn't go to bed well apart for Tyson. "Good morning Bellatrix," Max chirruped with his tired voice, he must have been on the verge of falling asleep.

She grunted again and sat down on the lounge chair, rubbing her hands over her face she glared at everyone in the room. A bright flash of silvery light erupted in the room, lightening had struck somewhere outside; this resulted in the black haired girl jumping and whimpering. "She's afraid of lightening." Ray informed as he just left the room to turn the power back on.

"A grown girl like you?" Kenny asked surprised.

"Bad memories," she croaked and then motioned to the chair, "anyone sleepin' here?" she asked her voice all groggy.

"Nah," one of them replied, it was too dark to distinguish who. Smiling Bellatrix flung her legs over the arm rest, still with difficulty as she was wrapped in the blanket and grabbed the cushion that was taking up most of the room on the seat to her head. She immediately fell asleep not knowing that she and Tyson were the only ones asleep allowing most of the boys to watch them with interest.

When she was awake she noticed the living room to be clean, all the beds were packed and the numerous bowls of chips washed but not only that most of the guys had left leaving her all alone with her new housemate. He was currently sitting at the kitchen counter ignoring her, usually she wouldn't mind this but she thought she had to get to know him a little better even if she also knew that the attempt would be worthless. "I can pay bills just so you know and I have my own car and I usually don't ask for any favours but I'd help in any way I could if you ever needed one." She was rambling and she knew it but that only happened when she was nervous. "Um…my brother is also comin' over with the rest of my stuff, hope you don't mind," she started opening drawers as she searched for some spoons, "um…where are the spoons?" she asked looking at him and noticing him still ignoring her. Growling she continued her search and finally came upon them in the second drawer to the right.

The doorbell rang and she put her mug of coffee on the counter to answer the door, "Peter," she smiled and hugged him tightly, "thankyou so much," the tall black haired man smiled and then held her keys out, "and you brought my car, thanks."

"Casey's got some boxes in her car as well, I'll help you unload them and then I'll be off I'm afraid, got some business to take care of." Peter then frowned, "mum's not really happy you know," he said darkly, "she wants you to come back home."

"Yea…well tell her I'm nineteen and legally I can do whatever I want," she scowled and moved off towards the green car that belonged to her brother's girlfriend. "Hello Casey," she greeted leaning in through the car window, "thanks for this."

The brown haired girl smiled, "it was quite alright and are you ok? I mean I heard about last night," the twenty one year old placed a hand on her sore arm and frowned, "Bella, what did she do?" she asked seriously pulling the sleeve up and shaking her hand.

"Mum just threw a vase at me, it broke against my arm and I got a long gash there now, not to worry though I'll be alright," Bellatrix smiled and then leaned down to open the boot, "I'll be gettin' my stuff now, thanks again Case."

She was standing on the threshold waving at her brother and her friend as they drove off leaving her with her belongings and her car. Grabbing her two suitcases she walked up the stairs to her room and then trekked back down to retrieve her boxes which didn't hold clothes but other things her brother had thought she would need or would be pleased with having. She knew Kai was watching her from his seat in the lounge room but she just ignored him and gave him the silent treatment.

Now in her room she started her long and gruelling journey of unpacking and then plugging of all her equipment and then hanging her clothes and hanging up of photos and posters. She finished three hours later with a sigh, hands on her knees she closed her tired brown eyes and allowed her head to hang. Now her room had more personal touches like her stereo in the corner of her room, her computer on the desk, a full wardrobe and a few drawings and photos stuck to the wall, it was still a bit unfinished because she needed to buy a few things like a new bedspread and curtains.

Groaning she stood up and placed the boxes beside her stereo, "if I do say so myself, it looks pretty good," she mumbled observing her room from the door, on the other side of her stereo there was an immense pile of CDs which would be expected of her being DJ Trix. Shrugging she turned around and again jumped back when she noticed Kai standing there an impassive look on his face.

"Please don't do that," she snapped as she put her hand down where it instantly went to her heart. "You know you had the decency to call me rude last night but here you are not even attemptin' to let me be your friend. Seriously, thanks," she pushed past him and made her way into the kitchen. "I mean I've met guys like you but they're usually those artsy types that need room to think, you," she turned around and put a finger to his chest, "you just don't like people, you are one those guys that think girls are weak and that people should bow down to your feet. I am not like that Mister Hiwatari, just so you know."

Kai stared dumbfounded at her but soon it turned into a scowl and he turned around and went to his room. He didn't like the girl, she was too…brazen and he didn't like that, it made him feel like he had no control. "Stupid girl," he muttered and he entered his room, not to surprised to see his best friend sitting on his bed. "Tala," he nodded his head and took off his shirt replacing it with a clean one.

"Next time please tell me before you do that," Tala said lifting his eyes up from the magazine which he had been reading before his friend came in and decided to get changed. Kai just grunted in response and sat down in his swivel chair, "I saw a girl entering the house, then presumably I heard her voice?" he looked amused as Kai scowled and turned to turn his computer on. "So she's your new housemate, how amusing, Kai living with a girl." He chuckled and dodged the ball that his friend had thrown at him.

"You could have moved in," he stated bluntly.

"Yes I know," Tala flicked his red hair out of his face and chuckled, "but I happen to like where I live thus I wasn't going to move in."

Kai stared at him unimpressed, "yet you seem to come over here everyday just to annoy me, I have Tyson for that Tala-"

"And that chick what's-her name? Marianne no that was last months…"

"Eriol?"

"Yer…she's annoying," Tala stated bluntly, he stood up and opened the door, "come on then Kai we're going to the cinemas-"

"What do you mean I'm workin' tonight?" Tala turned to the black haired girl that had her back to him. She was on the phone her butt sticking out as she was holding her head with her right hand, "I have nothin' prepared and you want me on the radio tonight? I have homework that I haven't finished – oh you'll give me an extension then that's alright I suppose…is this extra credit sir or is DJ Ness out of it?" He smirked as she started wagging her butt and then looked at Kai amused.

Bellatrix stood up and turned around regarding the red head in the doorway of what she knew to be Kai's room. "Ok then…I'll come in then but remember I have nothin' prepared – oh I'm merely readin' Ness' cards, then I'll come in straight away be there soon bye sir." Putting the phone on the receiver she looked at the tall guy who she thought to be quite handsome but she knew one thing that didn't really impress her, "my arse does not need an audience," and she swiftly turned and entered her room to get changed.

"I taught you well," he smiled and bit his lip when she came out a few minutes later in cargoes and a tank top, a bag slung over her shoulder carelessly. "So…you're Kai's housemate eh? Well I'm Tala Volkov and I would gladly like to take you to the movies one time." He said blocking the stairs so she couldn't get down.

"Just the movies? Oh a high class girl like me expects more now move before I'm late for work and Kai I'll be back at one tonight," she pushed past Tala and moved down the stairs and out the door to her car.

"Where do you work? I can pick you up you know," he called out but was replied with the door slamming. Shrugging they walked down the stairs, the red head asking more and more questions about the black haired beauty. "You know if you won't tell me her name I'll just call her Ravenwaves because her hair is so black."

"She's not going to be interested," Kai muttered as he sipped on his glass of coke, Tala shrugged again and turned on the radio,

_This is DJ Trix fillin' in for DJ Ness who is currently sick, so Ness my man this one's for you. _

"That sounds like the babe," Tala mumbled thoughtfully as he sat beside the blue haired nineteen year old.

"Maybe because it is." Kai sipped at his coke again and yawned; he only got three hours sleep last night because Max and Ray decided to have one more match at Tekken. He didn't like sleeping knowing others were awake and could easily do whatever they could to him but he was a light sleeper so he could have easily caught them.

"So that chick is really DJ Trix."

_Ok tonight is Sunday night request as everyone knows so if you want some special song to dedicate to a loved one or just want your song on the radio just give us a ring at 1800 DJ NESS, in other words _

_1800 35 6377 our first request for tonight Gone by Kelly Clarkson. _

"But she's nineteen…" Tala frowned at the radio and shrugged, "I'd have her job any day."

"It's the uni radio station; it's broadcasting from our university," Kai stated in a know it all manner.

"Ahh…"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

This chapter seemed a bit slow to me and there's a bit from Bellatrix even if its not her segment but her friend's. Tala's probably got a thing for her or he's joking can't tell and Kai well I hope he's a bit more Kaish than like my other stories. Nothing much to say about this chapter, wasn't to pleased with it…god I sound like I'm posting up one of my movies on here. This was written while I had Gone by Kelly Clarkson on replay for some unknown reason…and my birthday is in two days! I'll be sixteen finally, come here beautiful car…

Dark Cherry


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

She winced as the door creaked open, "damn," she muttered looking up towards the stairs hoping that her housemate didn't wake up. She took her shoes off and picked them up making her way silently towards her bedroom. The lights were off so she had to be careful because she couldn't see where she was going, her heart skipped a beat when she saw someone standing in the end of the hall. Because she was only at the top of the stairs her hand sought out the light switch, standing at end of the hall was the red head from before and a short boy beside him.

Sighing Bellatrix ran a hand over her wary face, her eyes bored into Tala's tediously, he looked surprised before a large grin overcame his face. Blinking the black haired girl walked into her room slamming the door behind her, "stupid people…it's bloody one in the mornin'," she dumped her shoes in the corner of her room not caring that they banged loudly against the floor.

"I'm Tala," the red head was leaning against the door smirking at her as she threw a nightgown on her bed, "I'd never take you as the silky red nightgown type," he watched her amused as she just ignored him, "I'd take that as an invitation to watch you get changed."

"You're a cocky one," Bellatrix muttered as she stared at him with her piercing eyes, "makin' it seem like you're all that, that you could have me. You don't even deserve my respect, I'll give you one for your good looks but other then that, you think you're god's gift to woman. Get fucked." She continued on with her business and began pulling things out of her bag.

"By no one but you," Tala replied easily, Kai shook his head and leaned against the wall outside.

"Sorry love but I believe in abstinence."

Tala gasped, "you don't believe in sex before marriage!"

"Catholic," Bellatrix held out the crucifix around her neck and then walked up to Tala.

"So – so do you go to church every Sunday or something?" Tala asked wide eyed.

"I don't go that far," she quickly pushed Tala out of her room and closed the door. Tala stared at Kai perplexed and then noticed the indigo haired boy sniggering; Kai shrugged and leaned off the wall.

"You should learn to be more polite to the ladies," Ian piped up running his fingers through his messy hair. "Watch and learn," he knocked on the door and when it opened to reveal the slightly taller girl he smiled charmingly. "I'm sorry about my friend; he doesn't know what the word respect means."

"Well…if that's the case then what are you doin' hangin' out with him?" Bellatrix asked crossing her arms over her chest as she studied the boy in front of him. "And how old are you?" she asked raising her eyebrows slightly, "you look like a fifteen year old…"

Ian puffed out his chest angrily and glared at the brown eyed girl, "I am nineteen thankyou very much!" he snapped, "and speak for yourself your only a few inches taller then me."

"Yea…but I'm a girl…I stopped growin' when I was sixteen seventeen, you're what nineteen and you stopped growin' last year…you're still short." She heard Tala sniggering and she then looked at each of them in turn, "you all should be in bed, all in bed and away from my room. I have classes tomorrow." She made sure that they were all gone before Kai returned up the stairs looking relieved; he walked past her though without muttering goodnight and entered the solitude of his room. "Bloody men."

The next morning they were each up by half past six in the morning, Kai being up first. He sat at the table, newspaper in hand and mug of coffee in front of him. "Good mornin'!" he inwardly groaned and pretended to ignore the girl that was still walking around in her red silk nightgown. "I see you're still not goin' to talk to me, be that as it may I am your housemate and frankly you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later." Kai rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning Kai," again he inwardly groaned as he felt the lips of his girlfriend on his cheek. "Good morning I'm Eriol," the green haired girl extended her hand in which Bellatrix shook politely, though she held no resentment to the girl. Eriol's long green hair was tied in a long braid with a red ribbon which matched her red turtleneck. Her silvery eyes shimmered in the early morning but they somewhat darkened at Bellatrix's attire. "Not to be rude but who are you?" she asked looking from her boyfriend to the new girl.

"I'm Bellatrix, his new housemate," Bellatrix replied going back to making a coffee, "would you like some toast or coffee?"

"No thankyou," Eriol sat down beside Kai and snuggled up to him, "Kai, love, what are we doing today?" she asked him.

"Ah…nothing," Kai replied easily as he took another sip of his coke.

"Nothing?"

"I have class."

"So? Skip it," the green haired girl shrugged nonchalantly and stared out of the window into the garden, "oh what do they want now?" he glowered in the direction of two parked cars and a couple of nineteen year olds as they made their way towards the house.

"Good morning!" Tala walked into the kitchen from the foyer entrance and smiled charmingly at Bellatrix.

"Don't you have other people to annoy? How do you get in? Is this breakin' and enterin' because I can call the police," she wagged her spoon at him and then turned around huffily.

"I just love to annoy you and Kai keeps his window unlocked," Tala replied taking a bite into a cookie, "hey guys," he greeted as Tyson and the others walked in through the side door.

"Hey," they said simultaneously, "who are you?" they asked staring at the green haired girl.

"You haven't told your friends about us Kai?" Eriol asked bewildered.

"We never really talk about our personal lives," Kai shrugged and then looked at Ray, "they got our mail mixed up again," he nodded towards the letters on the counter. Ray nodded his head and as he passed Kai he clapped him on the back.

"What are you guys doin' here?" Bellatrix asked sitting opposite Eriol.

"We always come here weekdays," Tyson reached for the cookie jar but ended up glaring at Tala who was trying to keep the jar away from him.

"Was that you on the radio last night Bella?" Max asked searching through the fridge for some food.

"Yea, I was fillin' in for DJ Ness," she soon dumped her empty mug in the sink and made to move out of the kitchen, "I'll be right down, need to get changed."

They stood around awkwardly, Tyson and Max glancing at Eriol, who was snuggled up close to Kai that was still drinking his coffee. Tala and Ray were sending meaningful looks in Kai's direction who was also ignoring them, Hilary was busying herself by making breakfast for Kenny who had been complaining about his hunger in the car. It was an awkward silence though Eriol seemed to not have noticed.

Fed up, Hilary switched the radio on and smiled allowing the booming music to fill the kitchen.

_I am back and ready for action! That was Cascada 'Everytime we touch' and this is DJ Ness feeling much better. DJ Trix I know you're listen or you better be – thanks for filling in for me last night, this one's for you Trix. _

Bellatrix entered the kitchen fully clothed in a black skirt, black tights and a red jumper, a black scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Eriol looked up and smiled, "I like your scarf," she said, her hand was clasping tightly onto the collar of Kai's shirt and her eyes glittered in the kitchen light.

"Thanks," Bellatrix made to move towards the pantry but was stopped by Tala. "Move." She gritted out.

"I'm sorry about how we started last night you know, it wasn't all that right of me," he smiled nervously and Bellatrix shrugged.

"Yes it wasn't right of you," Bellatrix mumbled, she shoved past him and opened the pantry door, "anyway I'm goin', early classes and then radio segment, bye!" biting into a biscuit and waved before leaving out of the backdoor.

"Bellatrix wait up!" A burgundy haired boy came running up to her and smiled. "Good morning," he chirruped.

"Good mornin' Johnny…" Bellatrix greeted confused, "shouldn't you be in the booth doin' Michael's show?" she stuck a thumb over her shoulder and took a quick glance in the direction. Johnny and she had been friends since they started at the University and since the last year of high school. They were similar when it came to accents, Johnny was Scottish and Bellatrix just had a somewhat southern accent. Johnny or Knight as some call him had long burgundy hair which he spent hours shaping into a flame; his eyes may seem to look haughty but they were the most beautiful violet that contrasted well with his smooth tan skin.

"Oh naw, I traded with Raul so now I do your segments and he does Michael's."

"Does Miriam know?" She sat down at her usual seat in the lecture hall and took off her gloves.

"Yea Raul told Enrique who called Miriam," Johnny said taking a seat beside her, "so how's everything at home?" he asked seriously, the bright tint that was usually found in his eyes had dulled considerably.

"I moved out a day or two ago, mum wants me home but I told her I'm nineteen and I can do whatever the fuck I want." Bellatrix bumped knuckles with Johnny and relaxed in her uncomfortable seat.

"So do I get the new phone number or address anytime soon?" the Scottish boy asked rather impatiently.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rather lame but it was hard to right because I'm trying to get away from the last concept and a different plot from the last Housemate series. I hope you like the story so far and I want reviews, why don't people review now it totally sucks ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The months living with Kai Hiwatari…weren't exactly boring, Bellatrix found herself enjoying the nights when Kai's friends all came over for their weekly sleepovers or just came over in general. Nothing much changed between the relationship with her housemate, the only time they conversed was when someone needed something or if it was just a simple 'get out of the bathroom'. Tala's advances on Bellatrix had ceased and instead another boy who referred to himself as 'King' had started, but King's jealously was directed towards Kai.

"I am not interested," Bellatrix cried out frustrated, she shoved past King and made her way towards the radio's operations room. King was a tall very tan twenty year old and his vibrant white hair stood out amongst his complexion. He had night classes which often ended just before Bellatrix's radio segments, luckily for her, Johnny would be there.

"But I am," his soft arrogant voice drifted to her ears and she whirled on him in an instant.

"I know!" She poked him in the chest, her brown eyes hiding a hidden burst of fire, "and that's what's frustratin', I am not interested, I don't have time for datin', I don't like you, meanin' I am not goin' to date you!" He smirked back down at her and she growled.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said simply.

"I've been told," she mumbled remembering what Tala had said to her on occasion. She sent him a final look and walked off down the staircase, entering the room she started taking CDs out of her bag and pulling some off the numerous shelves.

"Isn't that my job to make the play lists?" Johnny asked as he entered the room with two cups of coffee.

"Yea but I was bored-"

"Or frustrated, I know that look Bella," Johnny sat down in his seat behind the glass and watched her lazily.

"How do I work this thin'?" The black haired girl asked after a while as she stared at the computer screen. The radio operations room got all new equipment, most of it computer technology. It took Johnny only ten minutes to do all the necessary tasks that would've taken Bellatrix at least an hour or longer.

"Five minutes until air time," Johnny said glancing at his watch and then handing over the bottle of water. The black haired girl went into her booth and placed on a microphone that they had stolen from the Drama department.

She watched Johnny do the count down and she smiled, "DJ Trix here with the top forty countdown, we have the latest songs off MTV charts and the most voted so enjoy guys, this is comin' from me to you at 102.9. And this is number 40 Bad Day by Daniel Powter." She pushed a button and leaned back, listening to the music.

Kai instantly turned the radio off once he heard her voice, it was everywhere, and he couldn't understand why his friends seemed to actually like her. Of course she was a wonderful cook and had great music taste but she was just too cheerful and if she wasn't cheerful she was sarcastic and held a grudge. When she held a grudge you couldn't ignore it either, Bellatrix was starting to have some effect on him and he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh, Muffin," Kai cringed at the nickname Eriol gave him, "I like that song," she pouted and began drawing circles against his chest; "whatsa matter?" she asked softly, "is it because of the girl, Bellatrix?"

"No," Kai replied quickly, his eyes remained on the book in his hands, using this as a cover to hide his emotions.

"Well just so you know I don't like her also, she's very conceited and loud, her voice is all too annoying, she doesn't even say her g's at the end of a word!"

"There's a reason for that," Kai mentally slapped himself, now he was standing up for her.

"Really? What? Some traumatic incident happened as a child and she can't pronounce her g's because she became a mute," she scoffed, Eriol stood up and glared out of the window, "just wonderful, one of her friends…" Kai groaned and stood up; he walked to the door and opened it before the person could even knock.

"What?" he asked rudely. King was standing outside, a smirk working over his lips.

"Well, well, well," King drawled, "fancy seeing you here Kai," he brushed his fingers through his white hair and then looked down at the bouquet of flowers.

"You know very well that I live here," Kai retorted, he leaned against the door frame and regarded the flowers, disgusted.

"I would give anything to be in your place," King added, his smirk widened and he crossed his arms, careful not to destroy the red roses, "to have her anytime you want…you know what I mean right?" His eyes lit up, he was teasing just to see what effect it had on Kai, "look at you, you're shaking, in what? Anger?" Kai was indeed shaking in anger, he wasn't trying to defend Bellatrix but a comment like that was disgraceful to woman and it was men like this that set a bad example of the entire male population. "Oh, hey Eriol," he leaned down and pecked the green haired girl on the cheek, "as always you look lovely, was I interrupting something?"

Kai glared at him and then walked off allowing the two to talk, later he would ask her where she knew him from. "Mind if King stays for dinner Kai?" Eriol asked entering the lounge again. Her face was flushed but from the cold or from King Kai didn't care.

"Whatever," he lifted the book to his face so he could block both of them from his view, "but give me the flowers and I'll put them in Bellatrix's room." He set the book down again and looked at King, the glare still on his face.

"Are you allowed in her room?" Eriol and King asked at the same time, Eriol more disgruntled and King insinuating something entirely different.

"To put flowers on her bed I think it's alright," Kai snapped, he grabbed the flowers, a bit rough that he was sure something broke inside the wrapping but still he just trudged up the stairs. It was silent upstairs, usually loud music was streaming out of her room or she was on the phone talking to someone. Since Bellatrix moved in their phone bills skyrocketed, and because the only phone upstairs was in the corridor she brought a new chair to put next to the side table. Suddenly he smirked as he remembered how much the black haired girl hated King, it would be incredibly wicked to tell her he had been in her room. He had only been in Bellatrix's room once that was when he had to get her to sign some forms. He didn't actually like the room much, she was neat, he'd give her props for that but it was bright and cheery unlike his room which was dark and cold. He placed the roses on the bed and left not wanting to linger more than he should have to.

Three hours later found a drunken Eriol and two sober young men sitting in the lounge, only two laughing and one just trying to ignore them, his history book in hand. "Oh for fucks sake," Bellatrix's voice rang in the corridor and pretty soon it was only heard from the outside, "Johnny! Come back I want to go to your house, he's here!" Bellatrix waved her hand to the speeding car and then pouted. She walked back up the steps and entered the lounge room dismally, "good evenin'," she smiled at Eriol and Kai and scoffed at King, dumping her bag on the seat beside Kai, only because she didn't trust it anywhere near King, she entered the kitchen and turned the radio on, "hope you don't mind, my friend is on air."

"_When it comes to guys Melissa, and their friends, they sort of act all arrogant because of pride. They don't want to act all soft and romantic because then they'd have to face the ridicule, don't worry about your man Mel; I'm sure he makes it up to you. And most of the time he's terribly sorry for putting you on the spotlight and ignoring you but if he didn't ignore you, he'll receive payback. Also the rule 'mates before dates', guys seem to like following this rule and to tell you the truth I wouldn't get in the way of his boyish activities. Footy games and just being with their mates always comes first unless he has the guts to tell them himself."_

"Who is this fool?" King asked brashly, his fingertips once again went to his hair and he stared at the radio with distaste as the announcer began another advice segment to another caller.

"You never heard of Doc?" Bellatrix gaped and then stared wide eyed at the boy from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Who the hell is he?"

"Doc is the love doctor on the radio, he's one of my friends, Enrique – how can you not have heard of him?" she asked again.

"Because I don't listen to the radio," King replied easily, he smiled at Eriol who had a look that she didn't necessarily listen to the radio either.

"And you like me, how the hell did you even find out who I was?" Bellatrix's head snapped back in the doorway and she glared at King, "I work for the radio station if you haven't bluntly noticed," her voice becoming dangerously low and Kai could feel a headache coming, a dull throbbing at the back of his head. Since she had moved in he had been getting migraines, terrible headaches all because of her annoying voice and her tendency to not shut up.

"I heard from a few friends, who heard from Tala, who knows you and since then I have become very taken towards you my Belle," King stood up and made his way towards the kitchen but Kai hurried toward them and stood in front of them , trying not to allow Bellatrix to reach King.

"I am not yours, just so you know. I am not an object for you to own, anyone, to own for that matter. I have feelin's and emotions and I have blood runnin' through my veins, the day that my blood turns to dust will you be able to possess me, but seein' as I have a good healthy seventy to eighty years ahead of me. I doubt that would be happenin' any time soon." Bellatrix had stepped out of the kitchen, a knife in hand from preparing herself dinner; her hair was surrounding her face like a dark curtain, obviously not a good sign.

"And that's what I love about you, your ability to lash out at someone with your sharp tongue," King looked over Kai's shoulder, disregarding him completely, sending her suggestive looks, licking his lips for instance, "what harm can it cause if you go out with me?"

"Out of my house this instant!" Bellatrix screamed getting the intention of the innuendo, "out for being a dirty bastard!" She was being held back by someone, she stopped suddenly and noticed that Kai and Eriol were in front of her and King close to being hurt by Kai, for reasons she didn't know.

"Get out now King," Tala glared at him and slowly slid the knife out of Bellatrix's hand knowing that with the write button pushed the man in front of them could be headless.

"What did I say? What were you insinuating?" King said innocently, "I merely said she had sharp tongue, as in quick and intelligent," he rolled his eyes and picked up his jacket from the couch, "get your mind out of the gutter, you need a lift Eriol?" he looked at the green haired girl who stood up elegantly.

"I'll see you for lunch Kai," Eriol pecked him on the cheek and followed her friend out of the door. Kai watched them leave and turned to Bellatrix who had returned to the kitchen, alone.

"I'll kill him," Tala muttered, "I seriously will, for saying something like that to my-"

Ahem.

"-for saying something like that to a woman," he changed tactics and stared at Kai who was smirking, "why was he here anyway?" he asked suddenly, "and what's Eriol doing around with him?"

Kai shrugged and entered the kitchen, just to make sure Bellatrix didn't kill anything in her anger, "their friends, he's her model for her designing class and he wanted to drop off some flowers," he glanced at the black haired girl busy chopping up some potatoes.

"I'll burn them," she whispered, more to herself than to Tala and Kai. Her hand was moving quickly over the chopping board as she chopped up onions for a simple stir-fry, her hair was still a curtain around her face but she didn't make any attempt to move it. They stayed in silence, finding it probably safer than to say something stupid and making the girl want to kill someone further.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for the long update but yea…found inspiration just a few days ago. Well here it is, more to the plot now, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five  
**

Things didn't necessarily get better during the weeks following the disastrous meeting with King. Bellatrix had more enemies than she could count and she knew why but being as stubborn as she was she wasn't going to admit the wrong, those that hated her included some people that usually listened to her show and she couldn't understand how announcing the Top Forty could get her in trouble. King's friends annoyed her and so she labelled them as people she should stay away from. Above everything else, her rebel of a fourteen year old cousin decided to move in, not only annoying Bellatrix but Kai too, it added to their already unfriendly relationship.

"There's people moving in left, right and centre," Kai glared out the window but ended up turning around again to look at Ray, "I have to put up with this fourteen year old brat who won't stop arguing with her dear cousin." Kai growled low in his throat and turned around again, noticing that Bellatrix had arrived home and was arguing with a black and pink haired girl.

"Wow, you actually said a lot, they must really annoy you," Ray smiled slightly but stepped up beside his friend to peer out the window, "but Bella's not that bad and as for this kid," he nodded his head towards the said girl, "as for her, I haven't met her yet-"

"But you will, tonight," Kai said in one breath, "Bellatrix doesn't trust her by her self," Kai grumbled, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "what am I going to do living with two people I can't stand?" He watched the door open and elbowed Ray in the side, nodding his head towards the noise.

"You know what! You're turning into your mother!" Gazelle came in and dropped her bag in the middle of the foyer, her hair whipped around her face so she could scream directly at Bellatrix. The fourteen year old's face was contorted in anger, her cheeks red and her blue eyes slits compared to Bellatrix's calm brown ones.

"Couldn't you think of a better insult? I know I'm turnin' into my mother, I'm related to her." Bellatrix placed her hands on her hips and stood up straighter, allowing her full height to blossom, "now have a shower and get ready before I drag you to the bathroom."

"You can't touch me," Gazelle scoffed. Bellatrix made a move towards her and instantly the younger girl ran up the stairs.

"Yea just watch me you lil…" she glared up the stairs and picked up the girl's school bag dumping it on the couch, she was swearing under her breath until she heard someone clearing their throat from behind her. Turning around she allowed a fake smile to grace her face and chirruped happily, "hey guys," she bounced on the balls of her heels and pecked Ray on the cheek.

Kai sneered and Ray watched her carefully, "so how was your day?" he asked instead of asking a different question. Ray leaned against the windowsill and watched Bellatrix frown and then shrug.

"Well considerin' now I have to pay more for petrol seein' as I've got to fill up my tank every three days havin' to make extra trips with the bitch livin' with me, life's just goin' great." She unzipped the bag and growled low in her throat, "Yea, my arse she wasn't drinkin'." She lifted up the bottle of whiskey and threw it at Kai, "I'll buy you a new bottle but only if you lock up the cupboard."

He snarled and glared at Bellatrix, "I want her out of here," he said, his hands clamped tightly around the neck of the bottle, his knuckles turned white.

"I want her out of here as well but I don't see it happenin' any time soon," she retorted, she threw a packet of cigarettes out onto the coffee table, "got to buy Adam a packet of cigarettes," she smiled cruelly and threw the bag on the floor angrily. "She needs to be disciplined, oh what my aunty taught that girl…" Ray was about to say something but she held up a hand stopping him. "Shhhh," she stared at the ceiling and frowned, "that lil' brat's tryin' to sneak out…the lattice…" she walked slowly to the backyard door and opened it.

Frozen on the grassy lawn Gazelle stood, her eyes wide and her teeth grazing the bottom of her lip guiltily. "The funny thing is Gazelle, I was fourteen once and I know all the tricks of the trade."

"Then you'll understand my motives-"

"While you're livin' with me you live by my rules, considerin' I can't trust you with anythin' because of your past it just means I have to keep an extra eye on you." She pointed behind her towards the living room, "you stole the whiskey out of the alcohol cupboard and took my friend's cigarettes. Now you ask why I don't trust you, I know you better than you know yourself Gazelle; you just want to stay home to have your sex toy around."

"Are you assuming I'm not a virgin?"

"You aren't or else you wouldn't have protection in your bag. I don't know where you come off livin' like this, you're only fourteen. You better stop before you stuff up everythin' else in your life."

Ray turned to Kai, "so we're all going to that restaurant to celebrate Hilary's birthday, what'd you get her?" His attempt at changing subjects was useless because it didn't drown out the full fledged argument happening in the backyard. "I got her some clothes with Mariah's help you know, and obviously they're very pink…really I don't know what Mariah's obsession with that colour is…" Kai rolled his head and turned away noticing that Tala was looking curiously through the hall to Bellatrix.

"So…what'd she do this time?" he asked slowly, both boys noticed he was dressed in a light blue, silk button up shirt with black jeans. It just reminded them that they should at least get ready before six arrived.

"Listen…um…I better get going. I'll met you both at the restaurant, make sure Bella and the kid don't end up hurting each other," he bumped shoulders with them and called over Kai's shoulder towards Bellatrix, "see you both at the restaurant!" He waved her off when she didn't reply and walked out of the house towards his car, which so happened to be parked in front of Tala's so really he couldn't get out. "Um…Tala…"

Bellatrix grumbled as she walked out of the house trying to put her high heels on, Gazelle was trailing behind her half-heartedly both of them grumbling under their breath. They got into Bellatrix's car and waited for Kai to back out first before following, things were extremely tense and silent that if possible, a pin could drop and you could hear it. "Do you think I'm a screw up Bella?" Gazelle asked carefully, she blew at a strand of pink hair whilst staring out at the clear road.

Bellatrix thought long and hard, "you're not a screw up perse, just a little rough around the edges," she said slowly keeping her eyes trained to the road, "I mean it's not really your fault is it, we've both been through a lot and we're a lot alike you know, I mean we both dislike our mums but sooner or later we figure out we'll turn out just like them." She chuckled darkly and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I chose to come to you because I thought you'd understand-"

"And I do!" the dark haired girl cried out slamming the on the break in the process, "sorry," she apologized as the air whooshed out of their lungs.

"Who gave you your driver's license? A fucking child? Man…you can't drive for shit," Gazelle played with her numerous earrings and held onto her seat with her other hand, "next time I drive."

"Language and I am not letting you anywhere near this car, you don't even have your license."

"But I can drive."

"Of course you can, you've been joy riding."

"Damnit."

"Yea, never underestimate you cousin Elle," she turned into free parking spot and stopped the car, "now, for me, please behave." She opened her door and waited for the younger girl to get out before locking the car. "You'll meet all my friends Elle, I don't know if you'll like them because they're a bit chirpy but most of the guys aren't. Just beware of a green haired girl named Eriol, I don't think she likes me very much…" and it was true. Bellatrix was getting vibes that Eriol didn't necessarily like her much. She didn't really do anything wrong apart from kicking King out of her house that odd day and telling the actual truth for once. That the clothes she made didn't really look all like they were made out to be.

"Hey guys, Happy birthday Hilary," Bellatrix smiled softly and handed over a poorly wrapped present, "sorry about the wrapping, it's the only thing I'm not good at."

"That's vain of you," Gazelle said under her breath, shrugging at her cousin's dark look she smiled at Hilary, "I'm taking it you're Hilary, Happy Birthday, I'm Gazelle." She held out a well manicured hand and smiled politely.

"Oh thankyou and nice to meet you Gazelle," Hilary replied, looking around at her friends she smiled and then motioned to the double doors into the Italian restaurant. "Inside everyone, come on." She took the arm Tyson offered her and entered the dimly lit restaurant; soon they were shown to their reserved table for eleven.

Bellatrix took a seat beside Max and watched out of the corner of her eye as Gazelle politely thanked the waiter for placing the napkin on her lap. She remembered as a child how much all her cousins and herself hated the fancy dinner parties and the classy, it was always up to her though to look after the younger ones, being the most stubborn. Her brother didn't mind much, he usually just talked with the other boys about sport or just commenting on what the girls wore. Her mother would constantly check up on her to make sure she didn't get in trouble (which happened all the time with Gazelle) and her father would be smoking cigars in his study with some well placed partners of his.

"Hey Bella?" Gazelle poked her in the ribs making the black haired girl jump and almost spill her Cruiser.

"What?" She asked, looking down at her.

"Can I go bathroom or do I need a chaperone?"

"Go," she pointed to the ladies bathroom and kept an eye on her in case she did anything shifty.

"Don't you trust her Bella?" Max asked, he sounded amused and he looked it to with his jolly smile and teal eyes shinning in the dim light. "She seems like a nice girl, how old is she?"

"Fourteen," grumbling she stared at Kai. They matched glare for glare, an intense battle that Tala broke up with a chuckle. "What are you laughin at?" they snarled at him.

He shrugged and ran his fingers through his red locks, "I didn't want to point this out to you Bella but looks whose here." She turned in her seat and growled, "don't do anything rash Bella."

"If he comes here, oh I'll kill him," her fingers where making their long trail towards the knife but Max had beaten her to it and snapped it just out of her grasp. "There are more knives you know," Max nodded but still held the knife away from her. She shrugged, like a predator on a weak, vulnerable animal she watched King as he carefully made his way towards them, a hiss when he wasn't to far away.

"Happy Birthday Hilary," he greeted politely, he smiled and Hilary smiled back warily, her brown eyes moving between Bellatrix and the white haired young man.

Everyone at the table knew about the incident and each of them were a bit afraid to correct Bellatrix. Most of the boys though didn't like King to start with so the only person that was truly happy to see him was Eriol. "King what a pleasant surprise to see you here," she stood up and leaned over Kai to peck him on his tan cheek, "I see Queen over there, taking your sister out?"

Bellatrix turned in her seat and watched as a black haired girl, with cropped hair and the perfect slender body, a model's body. "Hello Eriol," she greeted, her voice to Bellatrix was like the sound of scraping nails on a chalkboard. "Hello, I'm Queen; at least that's what most people call me. You must be Belletrix, my brother's new fancy."

"Hey," she greeted slowly. She looked around suddenly realizing that Gazelle wasn't back from the bathroom. "Sorry, but I need to go to the little girls' room," lifting the napkin she placed it on her clean plate and moved to the bathroom stealthily.

"How rude," Queen muttered.

"I'll be back," Kai muttered looking at Ray and Tala and left but not before sliding Eriol off his arm. Bellatrix walked right past him while he waited besides the girls' bathroom, grabbing at her arm a little too tightly he asked what happened.

"She ran away," she tapped her foot and lowered her head looking very much defeated. "Kai…I can't do this alone. God forbid I'm actually asking for this, I need your help." She could practically hear the cogs working in his brain as he thought about it, her brown eyes were wide and innocent, she hoped that this look would win him over.

"Fine," she smiled thankfully and then led the way to the table explaining and apologizing to everyone. "So…do we split up?"

"Do you have an idea where she could be?" Kai replied giving her a rather peeved look. His eyes roamed her face as she scrunched up her eyes in thought she then nodded her head, her eyes loosing the twinkle that usually sparked.

"It's goin' to be dangerous," she whispered.

"Do we need Tala?" Kai asked quickly, he didn't like the sounds of this 'mission'.

"No!" Bellatrixx shook her head and then fidgeted on the spot, "not that kind of dangerous. The train tracks don't have booms or lights that'll flash when they tell you a train is comin'; we can't exactly walk to the side of them because we're walkin' through a tunnel on a bridge. The train travels underground where it's far more dangerous because it's not necessarily flat."

"So we're following train tracks along a bridge? What if a train comes?" Kai asked indignantly.

"That's why it's dangerous."

"So you're telling me to risk my life in order to find your brat of a cousin?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to Kai! I can very well do this on my own, I used to before I ever met you!" Her eyes now had that usual spark of anger that usually sparked his rage, she was just infuriating.

"If you don't need me then why am I here? Why'd you ask me to come?" Kai yelled back, it was a first that he ever found a girl that could make him raise his voice.

"Because I thought I couldn't do this on my own, but I was wrong! I can! Now get fucked and leave me alone!" Bellatrix turned sharply on her heel and walked a few steps before turning around, "you know what? I don't understand you at all. You're an…an…aggravatin' young man with his head shoved up everyone's asses to realize that the only threat I could pose is probably forget to tell you that some dickhead or other has called! I'm sorry, alright! I'll move out by the end of the semester if that'll make you happy!" She sniffed and then made her way down the footpath, her shoulders shaking but her head held high.

Kai watched her retreating back before he sighed and began following her, he had a feeling that she knew he was following but she was too proud to even acknowledge him and vice versa. He could hear her sniffing and was wondering whether or not she was crying, all evidence pointed in that direction. But he wouldn't allow himself to feel guilty.

It was nearing eight and he was wondering when the hell they were going to get near the tracks. He didn't realize that they had been following them since they turned that corner near the park. Bellatrix stopped and looked over the edge of the bridge. She breathed in and slipped off her high heels, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was a bit afraid of heights…or things she didn't trust to hold her body weight.

Taking a depth breath of air she bit her lip and stepped onto the thin bridge. She made sure to not step of the rocks but on the wooden planks, hopefully she was right into knowing that Elle was waiting at the underground tracks.

Kai followed her easily enough but kept an eye on her unsteady form, she was trying to keep a good balance to get across but he still didn't trust her footwork. His hands were out of his pockets in case she slipped. It took them ten minutes to get across and Bellatrix paused to fall to her knees and get her bearings right. He waited patiently until she was ready and once again began the journey to these train tracks.

The major concern for the both of them was over and done with until they had to cross it again, but neither of them allowed that thought to cross their minds. Once again they paused, Bellatrix looking into the iron door that lead into some narrow building, Kai saw her begin to enter and had to hurry up to make sure everything was alright. She was heading down…and it almost looked black that he was afraid he'd have lost her.

When there was a light that had extinguished the darkness he sighed, relieved but was still wondering where the light came from. Climbing down the stairs he noticed the bag of glow sticks but decided against lighting one up considering he might lose his house mate. They appeared in an opening, it was dark save for two glow sticks, Bellatrix's and Gazelle's…who was sitting on the train tracks waiting, with a boy.

It was dark and everything within the room was fairly cramped, only a small platform, a couple of crates and broken glass. There weren't any windows or doors except the tunnel they had walked through, he mused there was only enough room to push someone out of the way, need be. "Bella?" Gazelle's voice broke the silence that had followed them since the restaurant, "what are you doing here?"

"I was lookin' for you," Bellatrix replied, her voice betraying the fear she felt, if a train didn't come when they were walking towards their destination then one would surely come now. "Get off the tracks Elle," she said impassively.

"No," Gazelle replied, "I choose not to," the boy that was sitting beside her looked between the two look-alikes, confused.

"Please," Bellatrix added.

"No."

"Why?"

"There's a train coming Bellatrix," Kai said staring straight ahead of them. He noticed the lights of the vehicle lighting up the chocolate colour in her eyes and the look of panic on her face.

"Gazelle move," Bellatrix stood, frozen with fear, she herself on the tracks.

The young girl and boy turned around and scrambled out of the way, even Bellatrix and Kai but Bellatrix was stuck as well as her cousin. "Move!" Kai shouted. The train tooted its horn and kept coming closer and closer towards them.

"Come on Gazelle, don't kid with me!" The boy yelled.

"I can't move!" Gazelle screamed trying to get her foot unstuck of the plank of wood, "help me please! Bella!"

"Stupid heels," getting her senses together the black haired young woman leaned down and unhooked her heel strap, releasing her foot, with a tug she pulled the shoe out of the ground and then got off the tracks. Running, with difficulty she helped her cousin out of her show. Gazelle screamed and Bella growled, she finally got her foot free and pushed her off the track where the boy caught her easily.

She gasped as she thought the train was about to hit her but safely she was in Kai's arms, his breathing laboured. Finding she couldn't take it anymore she broke down in tears, happy that she was alive but saddened that she still had everything and everyone to deal with.

**I am terribly sorry for the late update! School's been a bitch and teachers are idiots. So here's the chapter, I hope it pleases you all. Sorry for any spelling and punctuation mistakes, yet again I find myself incredibly tired and relieved. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Bellatrix rubbed her temples tiredly, turning the page of a large text book she began reading once again. End of year exams were soon to start and she needed to pass to get into the next year of the course and try for a job in the media industry. The house was unusually quiet except for the dull, blocked out music coming from Gazelle's room. A knock at her door made Bellatrix lash out harshly, Gazelle had been annoying her greatly, "drive me somewhere Bella," she whined, taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, no," her brown eyes turned to slits and a low growl escaped her throat, Gazelle took it as a warning to leave. Mood swings were high in the house, mostly Kai and Bellatrix. While Kai kept his moods bottled up Bellatrix made her point loud and clear and this was the testiest period between her and her housemate.

Both nineteen year olds had locked themselves in their rooms for days trying to revise and if not, they were seen with a book in hand blindly walking through the halls. A few hours later Kai walked into Bellatrix's room to notify her that breakfast was ready. While Gazelle caused a lot of trouble with her rebellions she proved to be helpful around meal times, she admitted she enjoyed cooking. He peeked through the gap in the door and then pushed it open so he could stick his head in.

A pleasant smell drifted towards his nose and he sniffed, it smelled like vanilla. The room had changed through the months since she had moved in. The walls were still the bland creamy colour and the bed, wardrobe and desk were still in the same positions. Few posters were tacked to the wall and a small whiteboard which had a neatly drawn timetable in neat cursive writing above her desk. The computer was buzzing quietly and the stereo's bright blue lights were the only lights in the room for him to see his housemate asleep, head in a thick text book. The curtains moved peacefully in the warm breeze which allowed more of the vanilla scent to travel towards him.

Gently he walked to Bellatrix. He still didn't find her as a friend but they did have mutual understandings but they had many arguments, most of which developed around Eriol's hatred towards the black haired girl and the black haired girl's hatred for King. Personally Kai agreed with Bellatrix and her hatred for the white haired man but being Eriol's boyfriend meant being on her side for an argument.

One nasty day after a bitch fight between Bellatrix and Eriol, Kai had to endure Bellatrix rant on about how his girlfriend was a spoilt brat and that she didn't even care at all about others, including Kai. Normally Kai would have ignored her comments but he just retaliated and lashed that the green haired girl did indeed love him…well he didn't necessarily love her back nor did he really care. It was a relationship where one of them benefited, mostly Eriol.

He shook the sleeping figure awake and mumbled that dinner was ready before leaving the room. Looking around she noticed the darkness and groaned. She had probably been asleep for hours meaning she lost important study time. Getting up and shaking the feel of oncoming pins and needles she made her way out of the room and blindly down the stairs into the kitchen.

She peeked around the corner into the dining room and growled, she didn't need Eriol and Kai's display of affection, not at the current moment. It had become an on growing problem; Eriol just seemed to be spending more and more of her time at the manor than at her own living quarters. Bellatrix even wondered if Kai studied knowing exams were coming up.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed her car keys and walked through another door that lead to the garage, two beeps alerted her that she had unlocked her car. She sat in the car for what felt like ten minutes before she decided to open the roller doors and drive out of the suffocating place. She didn't even know what was annoying her lately, things were just more demanding now and Kai acting all calm wasn't helping.

Tala seemed to come over often but only to use their large library and more often than not had begun getting a little cold towards everyone, more edgy. Turning out of the driveway she sped through the street and came to the little diner where her friend worked part time.

She was greeted with the smell of hamburgers and steak once she entered the little restaurant, the music from the juke box drowning out the unwanted noises that greeted her ears. A few people waved at her and others called out to her, "hey sugah," someone swooped down in front of her and left a slick kiss on her cheek, "haven't seen you round these parts for ages girl," she smiled at the familiar accent and ran a hand through the girl's thick brown hair.

"How are we Juliet?" Bellatrix asked taking the seat she offered at the bar. She waved at the man at the register and then pulled the full cup of coffee towards her.

"Pretty stressed actually," Juliet wiped her hands on the yellow apron and leaned forward on the counter.

"Exams eh?" she chuckled darkly and took a sip of the black liquid, "I swear exams shouldn't be legal, it adds so much stress that you'll damage a brain cell or somethin' that and hormonal imbalance takes place."

"What's really goin' on Bella?" Juliet wasn't one to beat around the bush; she could read her friend like a book after all they went to school together. The bell over the door rang and they both turned curiously, Bellatrix growled and glared at the red head. "For a moment I thought it was Johnny but his hair ain't that red."

"No that's Tala," Bellatrix said bitingly, returning to her original position she then reached for the menu, "I'm kinda' hungry can I get a slice of roast, with mash and peas please." She rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly and watched her friend walk off to get her meal.

It had been a while since she'd return to the diner, it was one of those places that as a child she'd come to for assistance, for a place to relax and a place when times got rough. The atmosphere wasn't necessarily all that comforting if you were a first timer because the people around weren't used to foreigners. The people knew her and mostly watched her grow up; they were her family and would always protect her from potentially harmful people.

Juliet was only two years older than her and had been working at the diner for at least four years. The reason why Bellatrix didn't work there was because she'd never want to grow sick of a place she called home. Pictures were posted around walls of memorable moments like Grand Finals, Birthdays and other public holidays.

The place wasn't at all that large but cosy and small, having a dusty look to it, although it was cleaned every night and every morning before costumers arrived. It had the small black and white tiled floor and wooden blinds, almost always closed and allowing little like in. Booths with red, leather seats lined the left wall along the door and other small tables clattered around making it seem messy. One long wooden bench made the bar and seated up to twelve people, three cash registers administered at similar intervals. The kitchen was behind the bench and could be viewed through the long window and was where the usual magic happened. Although it was an unknown place the food was magnificent, they served different cuisines catering for many cultures and people. It was why it was so successful.

Tala spotted Bellatrix sitting alone at the bench and was just walking up to her when some other boy took a seat besides her, awakening 'his' girl from a day dream. Their voices drifted over the soft music from the radio and he wondered idly who the stranger was and why Bellatrix greeted him like a brother. He strained his ears trying to eavesdrop on their conversation as he took a seat none too far away from the couple; he was interrupted by a small cough from a brown haired girl.

"What would it be sugah?" Juliet said coldly, eyeing him up and down, people that dressed in expensive, button up shirts weren't often seen around the suburb. Most of the time they brought trouble and when this one seemed to be watching her friend with a predatory glint in his eyes, it sounded alarm bells in the back of her head. But, she had to admit he was fairly good looking, pale skin, blue eyes and bright, red hair nothing like her dear friend Johnny's.

"Um…I'll take a coffee," Tala replied smoothly, not liking the girl's tone at all, "and is that some way to talk to a costumer, with a cold and impolite tone?" he asked mildly.

"I can talk whatever way I like to _sir," _Juliet emphasised her point with a jab of her pen into his chest, "you'll find that the way someone talks around here doesn't matter. I'll stop when you stop listening to my two friends." She then pointed the pen at Bellatrix and the blond boy.

"Still," Tala sniffed, "its bad management-"

"And you're not welcome-"

"I have the right to be here-"

"And I have the right to kick you out-"

"What business is it if I stare at a stranger-?"

"You freak," Juliet shrieked.

Bellatrix turned around and sighed, "fuckin' clashin personalities," she got up from her seat and then put a shoulder on the boy's shoulder, "Dunga I'll be right back." She smiled apologetically and then walked over threatening towards her two friends, "Tala," she drawled.

She knew that they would clash if they ever met; Juliet was a normal woman that grew up in a world where she had to fight to get what she wanted. Tala grew up being able to reach for something and it would be right there in his hands, sort of akin to her. Juliet wasn't at all arrogant like Tala or viewed the world like Tala. They clashed and bad.

Tala looked up and winced, "you really don't look well Bella," he stated patting the seat beside him.

"If I needed to know how I looked I would have asked but thankyou anyway for your irrelevant declaration. Now…what are you doing here?"

"I am meeting up with some people, I thought know one would eavesdrop here-"

"You were just-"

"We Demolition Boys are trying to discuss some projects for our Business Management class." He glared at the waitress and then shrugged, "I wasn't here to cause trouble."

"Tala, you cause trouble wherever you go," the black haired girl dead panned, "sort of like Tyson, you never leave your house without a wallet because your bound to be paying for his meal after he spends all his money," when Tala snickered she growled lightly, "postpone this meeting, we're leaving." Picking up Juliet's hand she smiled and placed a twenty dollar bill in her hand, "I'll ring you tonight alright?"

"Come back soon Bella, we really miss you around here."

"I'll be back soon, plus you'll come over won't you, I'll get Johnny together and we can…sunbathe in the backyard." They smiled at the prospect and Juliet hugged her, when she was released Bellatrix turned around and peaked the boy she had been talking to on the cheek, "bye Dunga," she said.

"My mum wants to see you again, so come by eh," Dunga leaned back and ruffled the girl's hair.

"Bye everyone," Bellatrix said one last time as she walked out of the door, a mumbled of farewells were muffled by the door closing with a bang. "Damn hinges," she breathed out, the summer breeze hitting her like a wave, it was humid and she could already feel the shirt was wearing sticking to her body.

They walked in silence until they reached Bellatrix's car, Tala had caught the bus to the diner. Once inside Bellatrix turned off the radio and started the ignition, "how did the argument start Tala?" she asked staring out of the window avoiding the young man's eyes.

"She…" Tala hesitated before continuing, hoping it wouldn't get him in trouble, "caught me staring at you who was that guy?" He couldn't deny how jealous he was of the blonde kid, how Bellatrix could pay more attention to that boy and hardly any to him.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because Bella…you take my feelings for you as a joke and you don't really realise how much I like you," he put a hand over his eyes and turned around decided to look out the other window, "I don't understand you sometimes you know, sometimes you're unbearable and other times I'm in love with you. You really don't understand how frustrating it is."

"You're too young for love Tala, you're almost twenty and you have years before you'd want to settle down."

"Why can't you accept my feelings!"

"Because I can't!"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Oh I know I'm horrible please forgive me. Exams have been going on for aeons and I just had a nervous breakdown yesterday so I've just been out of it. This chapter has been on my computer for ages as well I just finished it off now, I would have continued but I'm at a dead end now. Help me! Give me ideas of why our young Bellatrix can't accept Tala's feelings…so yea this does require you to review.

Now I shall try and come up with the ending to Do it like it is' chapter, I'll try my best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Gazelle carried two opened bottles of raspberry soft drink in the lounge room, humming an old tune she knew her mother used to sing to her. Even though Gazelle had tried to cut off all ties to seeing her mother and anything reminding her of her family she couldn't really put the history of her childhood away. It was far too fun, with lots of memories that, although painful, it reminded her of the innocence she once had; she enjoyed it when her mother played with her. As she grew up, they fell apart and she became the 'attention seeking brat' Bellatrix's own harsh words that explained why she did the things she did and became the family rebel. She just wanted to be her mother's child once again.

As she made her slow way towards the lounge room from the kitchen where her tutor for Maths was she didn't expect the door to the house bang open and for someone to run up the stairs in a blue. That shock was what caused her to drop the two glass bottles. Kai came out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. She'd love to admire his very good looking body but duty called as being a girl and cousin to the melodramatic Bellatrix Craig.

Carefully she walked around the wreckage and closed the door with a soft click, silence filling the house. She then kneeled on her knees and began picking up the broken glass, "is everything alright?" an orange haired boy came out of the lounge and peered at her with concerned blue eyes. He smiled softly and then kneeled down beside her and began picking up the glass, "um…was that your…cousin?" he asked softly, acknowledging the towel wrapped Kai with a small smile.

"Yes," she replied, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"You can go check on her-"

"Bellatrix!" The door opened again this time but less harshly than the last time. A blur of red rushed passed and Gazelle stood up abruptly, "come down and talk please!" Tala stood on the third step and peered up the stairs with a pained expression.

"Tala," Kai's curt voice rang through the hallway stopping all movement, even the silent couple on the ground, "follow me," he motioned to the study and waited patiently, he opened the door allowing Tala to enter first.

The door snapped shut and Gazelle then looked towards the second landing, "um…I better check up on my cousin, I'm sorry," she dumped the bits of glasses in the little bin under the small side table, "you can leave and I'll send a check as soon as possible." Brooklyn nodded his head in understand and then dumped the remaining pieces of glass in the bin. She held the door open for him when he picked up all his stuff and pecked him on the cheek, "night Brooklyn."

Kai fixed the towel to fit more snugly around his body and then decided he would probably be safer sitting behind the mahogany desk than stand up and show his bits if the towel unexpectedly fell. "Care to enlighten me on why Bellatrix nearly broke the door off the hinges?" He growled out the question, he didn't really like moody girls in the house.

"I just confessed my feelings-"

"To her?"

"Why, yes to her Kai, the object of my affections." He was utterly annoyed with his best friend's lack of emotion; he had to wonder why he was friends with him in the first place. He did after all have Bryan, Spencer and Ian; they actually conversed to him and sometimes even showed an interest in his life.

"But…" Tala's blue eyes narrowed to slits but Kai merely rolled his eyes, "why?" he asked with a huff.

"Why?" He growled low in his throat and took a seat on the white rug, Kai braced himself for the adjectives to come, "because she's pretty, her accent is cute, she's smart and aggressive and she's…just wonderful…" Tala held his head in his hands, his long fingers looking to rip out his hair.

"Tala," Kai looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "you value your hair," he stated.

As children he used to watch Tala style his hair whilst commenting on it's smoothness, the red head back then thought his hair would win a woman's heart…even as a ten year old he thought himself the 'player'. But Kai wouldn't classify Tala as a player; he was far too good and caring for that, not saying that his best friend didn't have his fair share of girls. If anything Tala had dated more ladies than he ever did. But he knew that Tala wouldn't just have a one night stand and throw away a human as if they were a toy to be used, he knew that about him which was why he was good friend with him…he was a good person.

Tala smiled meekly and then allowed for his hands to reach for the furry carpet, he began running his fingers through it to relax him. "What doesn't she see in me?" He whispered looking from the carpet to his friend's mahogany eyes, he was looking for an honest answer and he knew Kai wasn't one to beat around the bush. He also knew that he'd probably pick up some sort of secret about Bellatrix; she was after all hard to read some of the time.

Kai mulled over it a bit, running a dry hand through his damp locks. The door opened and Gazelle walked in looking guilty, "she's already engaged but she's working on breaking it off…hell…it's already off but…" she bit her lip and rubbed her eyes, "it was the reason she ran away…" her voice wavered and she once again rubbed at her eyes.

The tension in the room seemed to skyrocket, she wiggled from one foot to the other because she was that uncomfortable and she didn't feel like going into the history of the Craig family. She knew questions were going to be asked and she knew she had to answer them. Gazelle knew quite well that she wasn't stupid, her first few days in the giant house and she could see that look in his eyes. She knew he loved Bellatrix. It was almost the same look he…used to give her.

"Gazelle…" Kai pushed his towel down a bit to hide his privates, "shouldn't you be comforting your cousin?" He watched her shrug and then as she sat down on the little footstool by the bookshelf.

"She's stupid and stubborn," Kai raised his eyebrows once again because he knew that although they called each other names all the time, in a situation like this they wouldn't. "She's locked herself in the bathroom, otherwise she'd lock herself in the bedroom and I could just jump balconies. I can't fit through that stupid hole in the wall they call a window in the bathroom, I swear get renovations done or something." She crossed her arms over her chest bitterly and began rolling around the room on the little footstool.

"She was engaged," Tala closed his eyes and bit his lip; he stared at his knuckles and watched them turn white as he began pulling out fur from the rug.

"It was tradition, we're usually betrothed, and it was a very old tradition that ensured a good family and insurance policy. It's like Harry Potter and the old pure blood families, not many rich people in the world now are there. We had rules. We didn't marry celebrities because we would tarnish the family name. We didn't marry politicians because they talk bullshit. We don't marry royalty; we would if they had an interest in any of us. That left us to marry successful businessmen, men that would inherit the family fortune and lawyers or doctors and stuff."

Tala felt his jaw drop; did that mean that Gazelle would have to marry someone that didn't love her? "I myself will be betrothed unless I find myself someone to love me or anyone with an interest in me and myself in him. It's what Bella did, but, she fell in love with him and he was using her for the same reasons…money, fame…a good line of people to back him up. He broke her heart by breaking the engagement off because he realised how much she was in love with him and he didn't want that because he knew he'd be unfaithful."

"He broke it off to ensure she had a good man by her side?" Kai asked frowning, this story sounded familiar, "this was in the tabloids wasn't it?" He distinctly remembered a good looking young man with a solemn look on his face and then a black haired girl with distinct glare on her face. He remembered because one of his ex-girlfriends had been so in love with the guy…Oliver Le Beau.

"He's Oliver, you know the guy with the shaggy green hair and wonderful grey eyes, from France and owns a lot of restaurants. He's very sensitive and knew immediately what he had to do…personally I think him noble because he didn't want to break her heart even if he did that anyway." Gazelle then smiled and paused in her rolling beside Tala, "one good thing came out of it though, she met Johnny through him because those two grew up together. They're great friends and Enrique as well; they all met each other through Oliver although Johnny did go to school with her."

"So she's afraid of commitment now?"

She looked at Tala and nodded her head slowly as if unsure. "Well…we'll just have to work on that…" he smiled and took the bouquet of flowers out of the small vase on the desk, "mind if I borrow these, thanks," he rushed out of the room and then ran back in, "can I borrow that quill and parchment first?" he asked giving a sheepish smile to Kai.

Bellatrix sat in the bath tub and stared at the ceiling, she watched the fan rotate, in her mind nothing was reeling because the cogs had stopped thus all thought. All she did was sit there, her head leaning against the intricately decorated tiles and her hands in her lap, the thumbs twirling around each other. She noticed little things though. The air vent that held the fan had to be cleaned, the tap had to be fixed, five tiles were cracked and the spider behind her head was weaving a web…nothing special.

She had also noticed that Gazelle had come to the bathroom and had jiggled the door knob but hadn't said anything; the younger teenager had dealt with her far too many times to call out and ask 'are you alright?' Gazelle knew that she couldn't answer and had opted for just walking in and sitting on the tub, betraying the rules of sitting on the tub's edge…the slightest pressure would make the tiles fall off…it had happened before.

When she come all Bellatrix did was watch her shadow through the tiny crack under the door. She was out of it. She knew why she excluded herself and hid in the corner of the bathroom but she didn't really want to think much of it. The black haired girl knew she would have to anyway but she had to wonder how long it would take them to think if she had drowned herself…she was just that cruel.

She tilted her head towards the floor and wondered idly what they were talking about; she had a fleeting instinct that Gazelle was telling them the truth. Bellatrix was over that incident though, but it still left her with a phobia of commitment. She understood and thanked Oliver for the chance to meet someone that loved her, that he wouldn't go along and break her heart, she even sent letters to which he replied. She was thankful for meeting him because he made her feel special even if he never really loved her. He gave her some of her best friends. He told her she could be whatever her heart dreamt over and even enthusiastically welcomed the idea of her acting of movie editing or even a radio host.

She still loved him…but it changed to brotherly love. So…why was she so afraid of Tala? She wanted to feel loved, wanted hugs and kisses…after all everyone wants that and she was a girl, she liked romance. She knew Tala was romantic, the perfect man for her…but why was she so afraid? Bellatrix also knew that he wouldn't cheat on her; he would be there for her till her dying day. She felt reluctant, scared and like bursting out crying. She didn't even understand why and she knew she wanted to say yes…she had feelings for him as well…or they just developed them then but she still felt like saying yes.

She heard someone coming up the stairs and walking just past the bathroom, no stopping and asking if she was alright or just standing there jiggling the door knob. She concluded it must've been Kai. Lifting a hand she wiped under her eyes, also acknowledging the fact she was still crying. Frantically she began rubbing them because she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to show herself weak.

She was Bellatrix Craig, nineteen, beautiful, a seductress and manipulator; she could get what she wants without even batting an eyelash. She wasn't that anymore. It's what she was and she knew deep down she was still that girl. But she grew up, her brother thought she grew up too quick and she even agreed with him. A Craig woman was older than she seemed, always. She matured and fought her own battles. It's why she no longer got along with her mother; her mother was the same as a child even if she wasn't a Craig by blood. It just seemed that their high social, living the high life did that, people always matured years ahead of their age.

She and her mother clashed, they were almost the same character except for appearance because she inherited her good looks by Craig blood, the more dominant traits being black hair and pointy noses, the arrogance and generally large egos…she hoped she hadn't inherited that…Through her mother's genes she was sure she inherited the playfulness, artistic talents and carefree attitudes…but her mother was stubborn and arrogant and far too proud. She wanted what was best for her only daughter and her daughter just wanted freedom…especially after the incident.

Sometimes Bellatrix wished her mum was around, like at that very moment, Gazelle felt the same with her own mother and she knew that was why she was currently staying around even if the fourteen year old felt suffocated with all the rules and even if they clashed horribly. Bellatrix smiled and remembered when she was seventeen, the year of that 'incident'. She remembered how Gazelle would come into her room over the summer and climb into her bed to make sure she was doing well…she had a fleeting impression that Gazelle heard her crying all the way from her room.

The door suddenly opened and Bellatrix just flung the shower curtain closed…for a mansion she thought the bathrooms were kind of cheap. "Bellatrix Scarlett Craig," the said girl cringed at the full name and merely leaned lower into the bathtub so she was known lying down. Now she got a full view of the crack in the ceiling.

"We need to clean the fan, fix the cracks and tiles and the drippin' tap…perhaps change the curtain," Bellatrix waved her hand about allowing her cousin to see she hadn't yet drowned herself.

"Perhaps make the window a bit larger?"

"Not allowin' you to escape my clutches Gazelle Violet Craig," she replied easily using the full name that most Craig children cringed at. Like the betrothal being tradition, middles names of past ancestors or colours were given.

She could see the girl coming closer and sitting on the little bath rug beside the bath, she knew Gazelle wouldn't open the curtain, she wanted her space and the younger girl happily obliged. It had always been like that. "He told me all about it," she said knowing not to say his name.

Bellatrix sniffed unconsciously and shrugged, but knowing the person on the other side of the curtain couldn't see she mumbled an incoherent reply. "You can say his name; it's not really him that's the problem…"

Gazelle picked up the nonchalant tone of voice and then tilted her head, "no?"

"Nah…I'm stuffed in the head, gone mental, I'm totally out of it."

"Really?"

"I dunno…dunno what's wron' with me really. I'm afraid of commitment, yea sure we all knew that after that 'incident' but that bein' heartbroken thin'…I'm over that, way over that. It's been two years after all." Bellatrix then pulled back the curtain and leaned on her elbow, she ignored the pain of the uncomfortable bathtub.

"Have you been crying?"

"Of course."

"You're really weird you know that," Gazelle mumbled looking into her cousin's brown eyes, "only a Craig woman I guess…"

"Yea…"

"Listen…talk with Tala please, he's fretting and I can hear him walking a hole in the ground." Gazelle rubbed her temples, "if I wasn't so bad at science I'd become a psychologist but I'd much rather prefer being an author."

"Right a book on tips of Psychologisin'…I dunno," Bellatrix peered over her cousin's shoulder and saw Tala's feet leaving and reappearing through the ajar door. "Um…tell him to wait in my room…" Gazelle nodded her head and pecked Bellatrix on the cheek, "thanks, now go study for your exams." She smirked as the younger girl pouted and then ruffled her hair, "you better get good marks this semester or I'll be kickin' your arse if you don't." Gazelle rolled her eyes and closed the door as she left the bathroom.

Bellatrix stood and walked to the sink, splashing some water on her face and making sure the redness on her face was gone she exited with her head held high. For all she knew, she needed to feel confident at that moment. She gazed at Tala who was flipping through some of her books curiously, who was moving around her room and staring at photographs. Her room was stifling hot when she entered and instantly gained Tala's attention when she fanned her face.

"Hey," he said nervously, glancing every now and then at her bed. Her brown eyes travelled to her bed and she noticed the bouquet of flowers she was sure she had brought for the study. "Um…yea…I kind of stole the flowers from the study," she had been right, "but still…a cute gesture?" his winced as he noticed how his voice squeaked.

She giggled and nodded her head, "yea, cute." She smiled a bit a then stepped forward, "I'm not going to explain anythin' though because I'm sure Gazelle did that for me," she watched him nod and then continued, "I'm sorry about makin' you worried and possibly makin' you feel rejected. It was a foolish thin' of me but you must understand that even that I cannot explain because my mind has temporarily shut down." It was his time to laugh and he did.

"I know that…you're probably afraid but we can work on that," he said quickly, "I just want to know where we stand is all." His fingers brushed the envelope in his pocket and he tweaked the corner out of nervousness.

"I want you to ask me out," Bellatrix stepped forward again and looking up at him with bright eyes, "you must understand what you yourself are getting yourself into," she smirked and Tala gulped, "I'm Bellatrix Craig, nineteen, beautiful, a seductress and manipulator; I can get what I want because I'm just that smart." Tala smirked and stepped forward.

"I'm Tala Volkov, twenty, handsome, charming and devious, I can't get what I want because I'm just that in love with you," he stepped forward and passed the envelope to Bellatrix, "the pros and cons of dating me." She laughed and rubbed her face tiredly, "but would you go out with me, after exams when we're both free?" he asked running a hand through her hair, she shivered involuntarily.

"Sure," she whispered. She had promised herself she wouldn't kiss him because she didn't know how she'd react but the time called for it. It was warm, dark and romantic. In her mind it was only them and not Gazelle and Kai watching from the doorway.

She had leaned up and already Tala had his arm around her waist, her hands on his broad shoulders. When their lips met it wasn't anything she thought it would be. No fireworks, no overwhelming sensations or burst of warmth, it was awkward but she wouldn't really say that it was. They were both experienced kissers but it was like every other first kiss they had with separate dates. All she could say was that his lips were perfect; he was already intoxicating and addicting so when they pulled away she was drawn in for another kiss. Not like she actually minded.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**I hope you all enjoyed that! I enjoyed writing it. I know Bellatrix isn't like how she really is but that's how she is, she changed remember and now you might see more of her manipulator, seductive side…the rating will stay the same though. Um…I know most of you wanted her to be with Kai but I thought it was always predictable, OC always ends up with one of the main characters…I just wanted to change that a little. **

**King and other characters are still in the story, it's not finished yet because I actually like this story lol. Um…school's started! Lol and I found out stupid MSN boy, AKA Pookie because that's what I call him has blocked AND deleted me…I feel neglected…stupid idiot that's really smart at maths and cute eyes…grr…I really hate him. **

**Anyway I'm out of physics! I'm so happy no more dickhead teacher! Now I just got my religion teacher eight times a week for Business Management…and gay teacher for English…oh lord help me…he actually insults people…he's mean. But I got good friends in these classes so it's alright. Pookie and his friends are idiots though he's not really the 'leader' the leader is a bullshit artist, dickhead who has a thing for hating my ex-boyfriend…I find it hilarious. LMAO I'm so mean lol. **

**Anyway…that was my life story for the past few weeks or days can't remember when I last updated. I just grew bored and decided to add it in…har har. **

**Review because I don't like feeling neglected and being blocked and deleted has gotten me down. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Kai leaned back in his chair, eyeing the booklet in front of him with indolent eyes. He had ten minutes to spare to complete the exam but he had already completed it and now amused himself with watching Tala on the other side of the room. He nearly laughed out loud when Tala almost fell off his chair; the red head had been leaning on the back legs and had thought there was a desk behind him. Luckily Ian was seated diagonally from him and had caught the chair just in time; Kai thought he heard the short boy grumble something under his breath about just letting him fall.

With the exam now over Kai got up from his seat and pulled his backpack over his broad shoulder, he walked toward Tala and Ian, Bryan also making his way towards the couple. When Kai arrived he pulled the back of his best friend's chair from beneath him. Usually all the chairs were bolted to the floor with fold out desks but some were vandalised or bolts were missing so Tala's chair was a faulty one.

"Hey!" Tala grabbed onto the bottom of the chair as Kai pulled, "this chair has been mine since the start of the year, get your own," Ian chuckled and Bryan looked on amused. Tala's eyes moved towards the door where Kai's housemate stood messaging her temples wearily, it made her look older, more sophisticated, she looked like a different woman. "Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice carrying over the students' still packing up or discussing the exam.

Kai rolled his eyes at the tone of voice his best friend used, Tala was so besotted and he couldn't understand why. "Tyson got into a fight," he saw her brown eyes roll, "pulled Hilary away and got whacked by somethin' I dunno…there's a party this weekend in celebration of the end of exams. Enrique, my friend, he's holdin' it, wanted to invite you guys."

"You've got custody of Gazelle, what are you going to do with her?" Kai asked walking to the front of the class.

"Since when did you care?" she retorted scathingly.

"Never said I did." They glared at each other and Tala sighed, "you're going to be late for your exam Bella," he smirked. He watched her eyes as they moved to the clock above the whiteboard. Soon she was gone and racing through the halls, he could hear the student body exclaim and swear as she ran through them like a speeding arrow.

Tala shook his head at his friends' antics. He'd never understand the relationship between Kai and his girlfriend. Bryan, Ian and Spencer seemed to get along fine with her but it was just Kai who seemed greatly annoyed. Gazelle didn't annoy Kai much but Kai annoyed her. It was a weird triangle of a relationship.

Tala would admit that Bellatrix had changed them all. He couldn't see his life without her because she had made him into this compassionate man that didn't toy with people's emotions like he used to. Ian deflated his ego a bit and Bryan was friendlier, accepting more people into his life.

Tala found it funny because Bellatrix wasn't much of a compassionate person, she didn't care about her ego much and she wasn't at all that friendly, at least not really with strangers. He remembered how long it took her to accept them all into her life; she was a bit like Kai in a way. It dawned on Tala why those two could hardly be friends; they were too similar because they shared the same aspirations and the same views on society. While their personalities might be a bit different, the way they thought…it was all the same.

As Tala walked with his friends he tried to imagine Kai and Bellatrix in some sort of duel. They'd be equally matched and because both were so stubborn, it would be a fight until death. He hoped that neither would manifest some sort of magical ability in the near future because it would be the day of the Apocalypse.

"You know what we haven't done in a while," Ian murmured as he laid his head against the window of Bryan's jeep, he waited for someone to reply but when he got none he sighed, "you're supposed to reply with 'what?'"

"What?" Kai said sharply, Ian inched away from the blue haired boy and stared at him wearily.

"Um…we haven't gone to the beach in a while. We can stay at Kai's beach house," Kai rolled his eyes and Tala turned in his seat, "it sounds like a good idea yea?"

"It kind of does…girls-" Kai coughed and raised his eyebrows, "for you boys of course minus Kai who has a bitch of girlfriend." Bryan and Ian murmured their agreement; neither of them had liked the girl when they had uttered their first 'hello'.

"I want it to be an all boys' weekend," Bryan said, "get Spencer, load the car and set off for the beach."

Ian nodded his head enthusiastically, "no girls, just us and a couple of beers and stuff, go down to the cabin and just swim in the sea-"

"-wait." Kai growled, "I'm not leaving Bellatrix and Gazelle alone in my house." He lazily blew at his blue bangs and then eyed Tala from his seat in the back.

"She's been living with you for months!" Ian exclaimed, "I don't think she's going to steal anything and I don't think she's one to throw house parties."

"I never thought about the house parties I'm adding that to the list. Thanks Ian," Kai smirked and picked up his jacket, carefully throwing it behind his head to act as a cushion.

Tala shared a glance at Bryan who shrugged and continued driving, his violet eyes trained on the road. As a young boy Bryan was taught to stay out of things that didn't concern him , considering that Kai not coming to the beach with them for the weekend was his business his certain dislike for people wasn't. He grew up to remain passive in such situations, to just sit by and watch but never interfere. He didn't mind the girl; he found her amusing but the only thing that annoyed him greatly about Bellatrix was her forceful attitude that required him to get involved. That annoyed him to no extant.

The hours passed in a blur as they just sat on the couch and watched movie after movie, that was their last exam and so they had no more responsibilities or homework. Gazelle had also arrived home in a bitter state, muttering curses under her breath about mathematics and other subjects she thought was taking up hard drive space in her brain. She had announced to Kai that she would be taking a nap and soon had retreated to her bedroom. Kai placed a note on the fridge in hopes of Bellatrix finding it and perhaps waking the girl at six to cook dinner.

Bryan squinted with one eye and nocked the string of a little toy bow, the suction cup arrow flew to the other side of the room and hit a window. Ian retrieved it and threw it to his friend, "Bellatrix isn't going to like it when she realises there are marks on the windows," Tala mumbled taking a sip of his beer.

"Ah, she'll get over it," Ian replied easily. His mahogany eyes peered through the curtains, calling over his shoulder he announced that Kai's girlfriend was walking up the drive way.

"There goes our evening," Spencer, who had previously arrived from his engineering exam lay back on the couch and began surfing the channels of the TV. "Let's hope Kai doesn't tell her about our trip to his beach house."

"Nah, Kai won't do that," Bellatrix was half way up the stairs and they hadn't even noticed, "Kai's beginnin' to hate her as much as I do, wonderful isn't it. I'm just waitin' for the break up and when that happens I'm throwin' him a grand party, balloons and everythin' even a cake." She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly but quickly sobered up when the doorbell chimed, "and I'll be in my room, if she asks for me I'm not here." Ian gave Tala a weird look, thoughts running through his head about the girl's sanity, if she had any.

"Well that was unusual," Spencer muttered also giving Tala a weird look.

"Shouldn't someone get that?" Bryan asked lazily, his eyes boring into Ian as the doorbell rang.

"Yea Kai shouldn't you get that," Tala piped up a smirk on his face; he himself stood up and made his way towards the stairs. Kai growled at them and opened the door allowing his girlfriend to hug him tightly.

"Hey Eriol," he sighed, rolling his eyes at the girl's over exaggeration about not seeing him in 'yonks'. "We saw each other this morning," he said closing the door with difficultly as the green haired woman still clutched onto him.

"I know but I wanted to know how your exam went, plus I'm also here to see Bellatrix about something," the smile she wore looked slightly evil to him, her eyes were glinting mischievously in the dull light of the foyer.

She carried her usual bag with her fashion ideas and other clothes she had tailored, she was never seen without it. "The fashion parade is coming up, a competition and the person that comes first gets to go to France on a whole new scholarship. I need myself a model considering Melody went into rehab after she fainted due to being bulimic. The poor child and she blames me for the pressure to lose wait, pur-lease," Eriol was a fast talker and the group of boys had to strain their ears to catch what she was saying. Bryan saw her roll her eyes and decided to roll his own at the girl's stupidity.

"I don't think Bella will model for you Eriol," Ian came into the foyer and leaned against the wall, "plus she's not here, she said something about going to a friends place for a couple of drinks. When she comes back she'll probably be out of her brain drunk, you won't knock any sense into her then-"

"Plus Bella doesn't do modelling; she hates beauty pageants and will find it overly degrading to her reputation." Spencer entered with a beer bottle in hand.

"What reputation?" Kai and Eriol asked simultaneously.

"That reputation she's got. Bella is popular around campus. Haven't you seen her around with her friends or that other reputation for being one of the hottest DJs around?"

"Is that all she's popular for, being bitchy and having a bad taste in music? Feh, I thought it was being slutty and wearing skirts every chance she gets."

Ian and Spencer growled threateningly. "My cousin is not a slut."

"Oh shit!" Kai snapped, his brown eyes glaring up the stairs at Gazelle who looked overly irritated but all the same tired. "Great Eriol, now you've gotten the rebel in the conversation," he looked pissed off to Ian's eyes but for him he was hoping that he could pause everything to go get another bottle of beer and some popcorn.

Gazelle smiled and walked down the stairs with a kind of regal elegance that a person of royalty would have. Her black hair was unkempt around her face and her shirt was hanging off her shoulder, the shorts she wore showed her long, lean legs. Ian was slowly waiting for the girl to turn sixteen in hopes he could ask the younger girl out, he understood how wrong that sounded but the girl was eye-catching without even trying. He was attracted to that.

He watched with keen eyes as the girl stood right in front of Kai's girlfriend, "you call my cousin a slut, well she's not going around behind Tala's back to make out with some dickhead is she?" Eriol's face drained of colour, her usually pink cheeks now turning a shade of scarlet but she still looked like a ghost.

Kai momentarily thought she was calling him a dickhead but she had never called him such a thing before and she had said that she was going behind someone's back. He replaced Tala with himself and finally understood what the fourteen year old meant, was Eriol cheating on him?

"Kai," Gazelle pushed past Eriol and pulled at his hand, "I've got something to show you," she sang with a wicked, malevolent smile on her face. Kai looked down at her wearily, she looked uncannily evil. She looked like one of those actors who wore that seductive smile and lured men into rooms and would plunge a dagger through their chest. Though this smile wasn't seductive but he had seen her seduce countless boys.

"What is it you have to show me?" Kai sung back sarcastically.

Gazelle rested her hands on her hips and glared, "you're mocking me."

"Of course he is, look at you!" Eriol giggled and picked at the yellow shirt that was twice her size, "clothes like these went out of fashion like decades ago."

"Says Miss Fashion Designer who doesn't know that blue and green should never be seen oh and that translucent shirts went out when it became a society death wish and old women would talk under their breath. But I guess only girls like you can pull it off right?"

"Girls like me?"

"You know; the ones that survive off their father's money and think they are god's gift to men. That think they have a body of a super model but really they don't because why would they have a job other than modelling! Oh, and they go around behind their BOYFRIEND'S back and cheat with his ENEMY!"

Ian really wished he had some popcorn or something because the fight was really getting good. Gazelle spoke her mind much like her cousin and she spoke the truth and the fact that she was five years younger than the girl she was insulting just spoke who was more dominant. He noticed Eriol's stance of defeat but he didn't really care much for the fact that she was cheating on Kai with King. Kai could deal with that because he knew he wasn't really in love with the girl.

If what Bellatrix said was true and that he was going to break up with her then this situation seemed like the perfect time. "What did you have to show me?" Kai asked above all the racket. Silence fell over the overcrowded foyer and Ian shuffled his feet nervously, Kai was always able to take control over a situation.

He had that air of power, command; that men could only dream of having. Bryan had something similar to that but he merely made men and others fear him, he had that cruel looking streak about him whilst Spencer earned respect by entering a room with his intelligence. Tala had piercing blue eyes that cast spells over large crowds and Ian, he only had his sarcasm and irony but he knew that wouldn't get him far.

Gazelle's eyes brightened maliciously and she instantly grabbed his hand, "follow me to the kitchen if you will," Eriol screamed and stomped her foot frustrated.

"Why are you so frustrated Eriol? If you didn't cheat on my friend then you should be calm like the ocean," Ian made a wave with his arm and smirked. Bryan and Spencer snickered whilst Gazelle just smiled prettily, they had never seen the young girl act so happy and childish or so pitiless against someone. Usually, Gazelle was a compassionate rebel who sympathised the disabled and less fortunate. Her growing up in a rich household allowed her to think outside the square she lived in.

"I'm only like the raging sea because my own BOYFRIEND won't trust me!" Eriol shrieked, green hair flying as the elastic holding it together finally snapped. "That's like an invasion of privacy if you're spying on people, I can report you to the police!"

"Man, I've been to the police station so many, damn times to know most of those coppas on a personal level."

"What about your reputation? You'll be putting the family to shame."

"Why do you think I have a criminal record in the first place?" The black haired girl deadpanned.

"Because you're a delinquent who doesn't have any self respect and is attention seeking."

"Ah, you're all catching on to my scheme," evil laughter erupted from the girl until she sobered up and gazed lazily at Kai and Gazelle, "honestly, I have to make dinner and study for an exam. Can we hurry up or what?"

**I'm so sorry guys, honestly. I've been writing this chapter for ages and adding to it whenever I wasn't busy or wasn't feeling down and depressed. I've had so many people come to me for help and stuff that I'm seriously considering becoming a counsellor but from what my friend said at school when he visited one when he thought 'he had problems' but he 'didn't' he said they 'asked all these stupid questions'. I don't have patience with stupid questions or anything; I also think I'm becoming a cynic or whatever. I just can't be bothered doing anything anymore least of all dealing with stupid girls and standing up for my ex. Feh, they should just go do each other up the arse. Mind the language; I've been hanging out with the Dickhead Squad (bunch of boys from school that are really amusing). They started the whole 'up the arse' thing. It like killing two birds with one stone because both people are annoying. Though the 'leader' seems to use it more often because he's just a porn addict.**

**And there is my rant that I can't put on my space because my friends visit regularly. How fun. The next chapter will be up cause I just LOVE writing drama. Review and other such things. I need to feel loved. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

The soft melodies of music could be heard from downstairs where Bellatrix was readily cooking lunch, her hair dripping wet and wearing nothing but a mere bikini top and skirt. Not saying she didn't go swimming in Tala's pool but she had just gotten out of the shower, it being a blisteringly hot day she opted to wear as little as possible.

Things in the house hadn't been the same since Kai found out Eriol was cheating on him with King. Bellatrix didn't have reason to believe though that it had anything to do with heartbreak but solely pride. She didn't think Kai was in love with the green haired woman but merely dated her because she was beneficial. Although Eriol nagged she was like a trophy wife that did what was told. She also figured it had to be the sex.

With the news out, the house was nothing more but silent and depressing. No bickering except the odd 'you better come down for lunch or I'll beat you up' from Bellatrix to Kai, who refused to eat due to self involvement. The bickering between Gazelle and Bellatrix was also on a low.

Bellatrix placed the sandwiches on a plate and set them on the table, "lunch!" she called out, expecting Gazelle to come running in and taking a seat immediately. Instead Gazelle, looking ghostly pale and gaunt, sat down at the dinner table with no animated joking around. She sat quietly doing as she was told eating her lunch. Bellatrix frowned and pursed her lips waiting for some kind of explosion. She already had a feeling of what was the matter, going a lot of months without seeing your family would drive you slightly crazy and depressed.

"How about we visit them tonight?" Bellatrix mumbled as she poured them some drinks, "maybe if they'll let us we'll stay for dinner but you do know what that means…"

"We'll have to get dressed up." Gazelle whispered staring at the plates and then looking up at her cousin, a saddened look on her face.

"You know if you really miss everyone go back and live at home."

Gazelle sighed and bit into her sandwich, chewing slowly. "But I like it here better than I do over there. I guess along with missing them I'm angry that they haven't called to check up on me. What kind of family is that?" She asked looking hurt and confused.

"We're not really family orientated people. Our family doesn't call each other for the sake of it to see how we are doin'; we call each other on strictly business. I on the other hand like to believe I'm different, I think of you as my little sister. We've always been close despite the fightin'. You are my life." Bellatrix smiled and grabbed her cousin's hand in hers she squeezed it reassuringly but Gazelle didn't respond.

"I don't like it."

Bellatrix sighed and let go of her hand and returned to eating. "Neither do I." She stared into the depths of her drink and at her reflection. She had always wished she wasn't born into the family, things were expected of them as ladies of the Manor. Tea parties, balls, parties and having lots of children were expected. Her mother naturally didn't follow that strictly as she had a job and travelled and only had two children, although she attended the parties. She was like her mother; it was why she never got along with each other. Their stubbornness counteracted against each other.

"Don't they miss us?" Gazelle turned to her guardian who was in deep contemplation.

Bellatrix had a right to say that they didn't at all miss them, that they held a grudge against them for running away and moving out. But seeing the sickly appearance of her cousin made her hands tremble with anger, "they do, we're their family and all they have. The business world is a place of lies, theft and dishonesty. They have no one to turn to except their own." She sighed and then held out the tall glass of cordial to Gazelle, "we leave at five."

Gazelle took the glass and stared down into its depths, her face was reflected on the surface as solemn and nervous but she didn't mind, they were only her family after all.

It was five and Gazelle waited on the foyer for her cousin to be ready. She was dressed a knee length white skirt and simple pink spaghetti strap top, her hair up in a neat ponytail and face clear of makeup. Tala leant against the wall staring at her partly impressed. Annoying, loud Gazelle looked polite and withdrawn, acting fidgety as she paced in her white heels.

"Nothing to be worried about Gazelle, they're your family." He handed her the matching jacket figuring it could become colder by the time they arrived home.

"I know they're my family, I mean that's the only reassurance I have but who they are and how distant we are is the problem. Being related by blood will only take you far enough to know who your relatives are, sharing looks but not ambitions or jobs." Gazelle stopped pacing and looked at the red head wide eyed, "I'm scared of them."

"Kai's the same so don't worry." Tala frowned as he remembered his and Kai's childhood with the other boys. Russia had been a horrible place and Boris and Voltaire were just vultures.

"You don't have a family do you?"

"No one. Only Kai." He replied with a smile, "but I wouldn't change it, the boys are my family, my brothers and it's all I need."

"You'd like to start your own family though wouldn't you?" She smirked and Tala rubbed the bridge of his nose frustrated.

Since he and Bellatrix had been going out Gazelle had been teasing him about marriage and children. That thought scared him, he had never had a problem much with commitment but the future always made him seem nervous. He was still young but he knew a lot could happen within a few years and if he wanted to marry Bellatrix it would be hard for the both of them.

"Stop thinking of me and your cousin getting married, we're too young." He flicked the girl on the forehead and leapt out of the way of a punch that was heading for his stomach.

"It's 'your cousin and I' dick-_head,_" Gazelle smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't say such nasty things," Tala reprimanded.

Bellatrix entered Kai's bedroom with no consideration of whether he was decent and by the looks of it he wasn't, merely clad in silk boxers. She cringed at the darkness and at the heat and scolded the blue haired man, "my god it's hot here," she drawled flinging open his curtains and opening the window and then shutting the stereo off. "Stop mopin' around and go out with Tala, Gazelle and I are goin' to my auntie's house. We don't know when we'll be back." She regarded him with an unimpressed gaze.

"Ok," he replied, barely looking anywhere from his ceiling.

"Don't tell me you've been lookin' at your ceilin' all bloody day," she shook her head disgusted. Moving away from the foot of the bed she went and searched through his wardrobe and roughly took down a t-shirt and three – quarter cargoes. She threw them onto his stomach and watched him pityingly. "Just get dressed and give up on the thought that you weren't good enough for The Bitch Princess."

Kai growled as she left her room, slamming the door shut. He stared at the clothes and then at the ceiling, he was being pathetic and he didn't like to admit it. He wasn't in love with her and yet he still cared that she cheated on him and with King of all people. He sat up and then glanced once again at the door, muttering under his breath he slipped on the clothes and then pushed himself off the bed.

He walked down the stairs just as the front door closed and he looked at his best friend uninterested, "what do you have planned for tonight?" he asked moving towards the kitchen and finding the plate of sandwiches that Bellatrix had made in the fridge. He bit one experimentally and chewed slowly awaiting an answer.

"I'm thinking..." Tala replied, looking to the ceiling for an answer, "the movies?" he asked. Kai nodded his head briefly and threw the sandwich into the bin; he picked up his car keys on the way out the door. Tala, hands in his pockets stared after him and sighed, shaking his head at his best friend's attitude.

Tala was the second pair of eyes on the road as Kai drove at dangerously high speeds, weaving between traffic and making everyone in the car panic. They knew Kai loved the thrill of speeding and overall dangerous things but it was why the boy took up dangerous hobbies. It was a habit he hadn't kicked back from Russia and unbeknownst to the blue haired captain in the driver's seat, each one of them sighed.

Ian spoke up, softly at first but his voice growing louder, "Kai, if you keep speeding we'll miss the cinema complex!"

"He's deaf Ian," Bryan mumbled softly.

"I can hear you." Kai replied curtly, stopping rapidly and pulling on the handbrake, "we're here."

"You're not alright are you?" Ian mumbled hopping out of the car and glancing up at his friend with large eyes, "you're all cut that that you got rejec-"

"Ian," Spencer warned, heaving the kid out of the way and throwing him beside Bryan, "stop."

"Bella knocked some sense into me earlier," Kai bit out getting over his slight high and leading the way out of the car park, "she said…that she didn't like me making a sob story out of my life and that she was _almost_ beginning to feel 'pity' towards me. She hated me."

Tala frowned and was going to say what was on his mind when Ian cut him off, "she's always hated you…" he sighed, it was exactly what he was going to say.

Kai shook his head and pulled open the door. A gust of cold air hit him and he shivered involuntarily. "She doesn't hate me."

* * *

**I know. I know. It's been AGES since an update but sorry, it's my final year this year and soooo much homework. I found this chapter lying around on my computer so I thought I would finish it. So I did. It's crappy and there's a major cliffhanger but those are fun to leave behind. I would say more, but yea it's midnight and I'm tired. I have so much homework for the stupid holidays. I hate logirithms. So much.**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please comment. : D**


End file.
